Milestones
by Me And My God Complex
Summary: If I were to take a camera and shoot just a few moments of all their love story, this is what I'd get. Milestones, the most important occasions. /Royed/ /original!Animeverse/
1. The Hookup

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Hookup**_

_Edward Elric had been sixteen when he and Roy Mustang, who happened to be thirty, 'got together.' It had been a rainy day, so when Edward had stormed into the office, his hair was soaking along with the rest of him. The Colonel had been the only one in, and got the very amusing opportunity to see Ed shake himself off like a dog. The little flame of desire had decided to burn away right then. Of course, what would you do if a now fully restored, hot blond wearing leather stepped into your office looking like he had stepped out a shower. _

"Hello Full Metal." Mustang had managed, averting his gaze from Ed, who was now seated in a leather armchair across from his Colonel. Ed rolled his eyes, chin propped on a gloved hand. Wearing gloves was definitely not habit he could break, even though he no longer had automail to hide.

"That name is so pointless. I mean, do a I look even slightly metal to you?" Drawled the Full Metal Alchemist, moving his hand to brush back his bangs in a small gesture. Small gesture or not, Mustang still found himself toying with how _sexy _would look, hair down, spilling around his wet body. . . _bad thoughts_. So Mustang decided to turn and face the window. Yes. The window, rain falling in sheets beyond it. The window was safe. No revelations that he'd stupid fallen in love with the blond.

"Hey Colonel. . . turn around, would ya?" Mustang froze. Ed had many different tones, but _purring _was not one of them. Or so Mustang thought. But he agreed to the request anyways, emotions now under control.

But the second he had turned around, a flash of gold and black flew through the air and landed on Mustang. For a desperate second, he thought he was under attack. Then the lips had pressed against his. And all thought went out the window.

Their make out scene lasted as long as physically possible, both Mustang and Ed playing 'tonsil hockey', as the Colonel had heard one teen say. When Ed had pushed himself off Roy's chest, he sat, straddling the elder man. Dimly, Roy noticed they'd toppled over the chair, and now lay awkwardly on the ground.

"Does this make us a couple? Because bastard, I love you." Ed said this with such sincerity, that Roy could only admire. Finding his hands, he grabbed Ed's in his own.

"As much like pedophilia it sounds like, I lo..love you too." Roy stuttered a bit on the L word, but Ed didn't seem to care. He bent down his head and kissed the Colonel again, this time more gently. When they separated, Ed lent his head on Roy's chest and whispered, "You better get to work before Hawkeye gets suspicious. With a yelp, Roy go up, toppling the teen, straightened his chair and sat down. Ed could only smile.


	2. The Dating

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Dating**_

_They had been dating for a year. Edward, having recently turned seventeen, was overjoyed, saying that he'd gotten his best birthday present ever: his one year anniversary with Roy, to be coming up soon. This too had passed, and the two were still dating. In secret, of course. Not even Hughes knew. So, of course, when their one date under the cover of military business had occurred, certain thing proved to become difficult. But they still remained faithful._

Roy and Ed sat around a small table at a cafe near base. Files and folders were spread across the table, giving the appearance that their lunch date was all military business.

"You know Full Metal, you look very nice in leather." Roy had said lowly. Their conversation to anyone else's eyes would look secret and important.

"You known bastard, your work voice drives me crazy." Replied Ed, one foot slipping up under the table to caress Roy's own ankle. The two played footsie, making sure that the empty third chair blocked it from view of the other cafe-goers.

"Hello gentlemen." A woman stood there, wearing a rather skimpy outfit of leather-miniskirt and a tank top. Her red hair spilled over he shoulders, some coming down to rest on the definite curve of her breasts. She took the empty seat, smiling seductively at them.

Roy hastily put all the files an folders away quickly, before smiling charmingly at the woman. "Hello, miss. . .?"

"Anna. I just thought I'd join you two boys, you seem so. . . lonesome." Her voice was smoothed and trained, and Ed could only scowl and think, 'HOOKER'.

"We're fine, Miss. Anna." Roy continued, his voice as charming as could be. Ed kicked him under the table. "Business, can't be distracted."

"Oh, I see." She gave a false little laugh, and made a move to get up. Anna started to walk away, and a flash of alchemical energy surrounded her. She yelped, then yelped again as her clothes peeled away. now naked and thoroughly embarrassed, she hid behind the counter, screaming obscenities.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You get jealous easily." He remarked at Ed, who only shrugged. Quickly, before anyone would see, Roy lent down and kissed him.

"And don't you forget it, bastard." Ed considered for a moment, then grinned widely. "My bastard boyfriend." Roy could only kiss him again.


	3. The Promotion

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Promotion**_

_Edward Elric and Roy Mustang had been going out for a year and one month. They continued to remain faithful. When Roy took out dates to divert suspicion, he never kissed them but on the hand. The two were very careful when it came to their relationship. They had no idea how people would react. So when Edward and Roy had decided to 'celebrate' Mustang's promotion to General, they had to be careful._

Roy had been undeniably happy when he'd opened up the envelope to reveal the long, formal letter. The legal business wasn't what made him smirk. It was the fact, that at the very end, it read, "Roy Mustang, State Name Flame Alchemist, is hereby promoted to Major General, in name of His Excellency The Fuhrer, King Bradley."

"You got promoted, bastard?" Came the astounded voice of Ed. When Roy nodded, the Full Metal Alchemist quickly made sure they were alone before diving across the desk, managing to jump on Roy's lap.

Mustang's arms went around the younger alchemist in order to grope him. "Have I ever said how much I love your leather pants-"

He was cut off when the two flesh limbs wrapped around his neck and Ed brought him down in a passionate kiss. They battled for dominance until they separated, panting. When his breath was regained, Ed brought his oh so pretty lips up to Roy's ear and said, "as much as you love me?"

The newly promoted General nuzzled Ed's neck. "Absolutely. I love you, Edward Elric, and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Each time he said The L Word, it got easier. He supposed he'd just never imagined himself saying he loved a younger man, but he had to admit, it was nice.

"And I love you, Roy Mustang...for all you're a bastard." Ed said this in the sing-song tone he normally used when he was taunting Roy. Before the elder could reply, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yo!" Came the voice of Hughes, and Roy and Ed's eyes widened in surprise. Quickly, Roy pushed Ed under his desk, straightened his appearance before announcing Maes could enter. "Mustang! Heard the great news!" When not only Maes entered, but all his subordinates, Roy groaned. He and Ed were trying to be inconspicuous, and now the blond was under Roy's desk and what appeared to be the entire military had entered the room. Or maybe that was because the younger alchemist's face was alarmingly close to his crotch.

"It's great that all of you came...but I have paperwork. Set up a party at the bar...tomorrow night." _because tonight- _He mentally added, watching the surprised looks on everyone's faces _-I am planning on shagging my boyfriend.- _Hmm. Roy wondered what they would look like if he said that.

Hughes finally shrugged. "Okay Roy...but still, congrats. And are you okay? You're looking kind of red."

"I'm fine." He managed to ground out. He had an idea Ed was laughing at him from under the desk. "Please _leave_." The ferocity of the last word made everyone file out. The door closed, and Roy was finally able to breathe. Glancing under the desk, he smiled at Ed. "You can come out now."

"I like it down here." Protested Ed, sounding decidedly wicked. Roy groaned yet again, slapping his forehead.

Before of course, he smirked.

"Is that because it's the right size to fit you?"

Imagine the bewilderment of those outside the door when the voice of the Full Metal Alchemist began to shout.


	4. The Confrontation

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Confrontation**_

_Although they had avoided discovery during Roy's promotion, the couple was now under suspicion from some of the more perceptive friends and militarists, such as Hughes. Eventually, after a week or two, the man managed to piece it all together and showed up at Roy's office one day in order to ask._

"Roy...what do you think of Ed?" Asked Hughes, who was currently watching his friend from behind his glasses. The General looked slightly surprised at this question, and answered with confusion.

"Full Metal is an excellent subordinate with a very mean temper and height complex." Hughes leaned in, a grin dancing on his face. Roy immediately looked worried, drawing back and eying Hughes carefully.

"What about lover?" When Mustang looked like he was going to deny, Maes pressed on. "Don't be coy. Mustang, I'm not stupid."

Apparently the younger man gave in, turning Hughes in order to look out the window. "Fine...yes, we've been a couple for more than a year." Mustang smiled at the thought of the younger alchemist, and Hughes smiled at his success.

"Well, I'm glad that you're going to be finally getting a wife. Er.. Husband." Hughes began to sparkle, and Roy only shot him a glare.

"We're not getting married." Roy managed through clenched teeth. It was a great wish to be with Ed forever, but marriage was a big plunge. He didn't know if he was ready for it.

"Aww. Too bad." Hughes looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's not legal, is he? When he is, you can get married, and Elysia can be your flower girl." While the glasses-wearing man drifted off into sweet bliss over his daughter, Roy signed his final piece of paperwork and got up.

"I'm going home. Bye Hughes." Mustang grabebd his trench coat, watching Hughes leave the room. At the last minute, he turned to the other dark haired man who was locking up.

"Kiss Ed goodnight for me!" Hughes cackled as he ran off, and Roy found himself thinking that perhaps telling Hughes about him and Ed wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

As he began the trek to his house and lover, a thought occurred to him. Roy groaned, gnashing his teeth. He would have to tell Edward that the cat was out the bag and risk losing his hearing while the teen cursed everything from Hughes to milk.


	5. The Breakup

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Breakup**_

_Barely half an hour ago, Roy spilled the beans on his and Ed's relationship to Hughes, who was currently gossiping about it with several of the Generals' subordinates. The man would only talk to the trusted ones, of course, and that was why Roy didn't bother worrying about the other man. What he worried about was how Ed would take it, since it was the blond's idea to keep it a secret. So Roy opened the door to their house in apprehension._

"Hey Roy!" Chirruped Ed, who appeared to be in the middle of taking the final bite of a sandwich. Roy smiled at the childish appearance of his lover, before sobering up on remembrance of what had recently occurred.

Aware that Ed's eyes were on him, Roy hung up his coat, took off his military jacket and sat next to Ed on the couch. "Ed...I kinda did something that might make you mad." Roy began awkwardly, shifting his weight.

"What? Burn my paycheck?" Ed's eyes narrowed, and Roy found himself putting up his 'emotionless mask' under the scrutinizing gaze. He knew Ed hated it, but it was a defense mechanism.

"Actually...it seems most people in the office now know we're together. Ever since I told Hughes." Roy was well aware that right now, Maes was calling them up and squealing about wedding plans. Taking a quick glance at Ed, he decided that wedding plans were VERY far off. If ever.

The teen was livid. "How could you! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Ed stood up, glaring angrily at the dark haired General, who flinched under the angry look. "Did you do it to... to BRAG? Were you showing off? Does my opinion really not matter."

"Ed, please, you're overreacting." Roy rose to his feet as well, reaching a hand out to the blond. To his confusion and annoyance, Ed pushed it back and took a few steps back. "Why does it matter so much?"

"I really do mean nothing, don't I?" Snarled Ed, clenching his fists. "You say, _'Why does it matter so much?'. _Because bastard, I purposefully asked you to keep quiet about it until I felt ready." Ed took another step back, and with a leap of fear, Roy realized the younger alchemist was heading to the door.

"What, are you ashamed? Can't stand the fact you're with an older man?" Snapped back Roy. He knew he was only adding fuel to the fire, but he didn't care. Fear and anger were making him irrational.

"Yeah, so what?" Ed was now fully at the door. "But I guess you just wanted me for a screw toy." Ed took a deep breath, and Roy was immediately able to see the tears glittering in the amber eyes. "If I was only there for you to have something to brag about, then I'm gone."

The door opened, and the blond stepped out, slamming the door behind him. For a few seconds, Roy stood there in a daze. It had all happened so quickly. Ed was gone. But he couldn't be. Roy ran a finger through his dark locks, staring at the door. Ed had just been there. He couldn't be gone. But he was. It wasn't like the fights where Ed simply ran upstairs.

With the realization that Ed was lost to him, Roy scowled, picked up a picture of him and his former lover cuddling, and through it at the wall angrily. "Damn it Ed." Roy heard the ringing of the phone on his side table, but ignored it, sinking to his knees. He'd just lost the most important thing in his life. "Why do you always overreact?"

It wasn't right. Roy was always supposed to be strong and calm. But really, Roy knew it was a lie. He really was weak, having sobbed after the Ishvarlan Rebellion for days, and even began to make plans for human transmutation. Roy could put on a mask, but his heart was in all senses compassionate. And Ed's leaving just might of shattered the already fragile organ.

In a last burst of willpower and strength, Roy tossed a vase at the phone. The ringing device was knocked out of it's cradle, and as Roy fought the urge to cry, Maes' voice began to chatter. "**Hey Roy, just calling about Elysia's bridesmaid dress . . . Roy? Roooooy?" **That did it. Roy cried.


	6. The Idea

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Idea**_

_It has been a hard month since Roy and Ed broke up. Roy's friends and subordinates began to notice his odd tendency to actually finish his paperwork, while Ed appeared much more subdued. When his height was comment on, he normally gave them a weary reply before tromping off. Riza decided to approach Roy on the subject. _

Riza Hawkeye walked over to Roy's desk apprehensively. The dark haired General was once again finished his paperwork well before the end of the day. Work was the easiest way to drown out the grief, in Roy's opinion.

Judging from Ed's behaviour of late, Ed wasn't coming back. He'd attempted to quit the military at least twice (not that Roy would let him) and done his best to go on long, drawn out missions far from Central. And what was scariest, the teen didn't even act angry or insulted to Roy. He simply gave him a blank look. Ignored him.

"Sir? Is everything okay?" Roy could tell Riza felt slightly awkward, and offered her a small smile. If he didn't know that she was dating Havoc, he might ask her out. She was pretty enough. But, of course, she wasn't Ed.

"It's fine Hawkeye." Roy glanced at the finished stack of paperwork on his left, and turned back to the blond. "Actually, could you bring me the files on recent uprisings in the East, and cross-reference them with food and water prices in that area." Roy was supposed to do that piece of research five months ago. No time like the present.

"Understood sir." He watched the woman turn to leave, but apparently she gathered up her courage. Riza turned back, and gave him a steely glare. "Sir, forgive the insubordination, but, what happened between you and Edward? You don't seem like a very happy couple."

Mustang was shocked that she had asked outright, but only sighed. "We're no longer a couple. Dismissed." Riza saluted and left. Once she was outside the door, Roy could hear the sound of Hughes, on one of his daily visits of Elyisa-ness.

"So, what's up with them? I called Ed a midget and he only gave me the middle finger. And Roy's been voted most productive General." Roy growled under his breath, glad he was alone and no one would see him lose him composure. Maes was too inquisitive for his own good.

"He and Edward . . . separated. " Replied Riza, her voice muffled by the doors. "Frankly, I'd like them back together." _'Do they think I can't hear them? Or do they want me to hear?' _"I have an idea..." Riza continued.

"There's no way any of you could get Ed to change his mind. The paperwork, Hawkeye." Roy was greeted by silence.


	7. The MakeUp

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Make-Up**_

_It was a stormy day, very similar to the day on which Roy and Edward got together, when Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes put their plan into action. The idea was to lock the two stubborn alchemists into a closet together and not let them out until they made up. Like Seven Minutes in Heaven, except it was in an alchemy-proof and fire-proof supply closet (alchemists always used to steal cleaning supplies for experiments from there, and sometimes performed experiments inside which caused fires). They couldn't believe their luck when they actually got the two locked in._

Edward glared up stubbornly (where he assumed his superior officer and ex-boyfriend to be) while scowling. "This better not be your fault, _General_." Sure, he had heard Riza and Maes explanation on how this was for their own good, but how would he know that the General hadn't plotted it all?

"What makes you think I would want to be locked in a enclosed space with you, _Major_?" Was the immediate reply as Mustang inwardly cursed his subordinates for doing this and himself for being one of those responsible for the alchemy/fire-proof supply closets. He had wanted to see how cleaning fluids burned, dammit!

"Well, I already knew you hate being near me. That's why you ruined our relationship." The blond was certain that the dark was making him unusually bold, and reached out a hand to find the light switch. Instead, he end up finding his superior's face, as shown by the small gasp of pain.

"Watch it, Fullmetal. And besides, you're the one who over-reacted to a single stupid thing." As Roy rubbed his nose, now adding Edward to his long list of people to be cursed because of his current situation. Though he felt maybe the dark was making him bold too, for he added, "I love you, but you had to be a immature little brat."

"...Love me?" Edward was taken aback from the lack of the past tense. "You still love me bastard?" He leaned back a little in shock, but ended up hitting his head on a shelf. "Ouch." Realizing how it had sounded to the elder, he hastily added, "ouch to hurting my head, not to you still loving me." Wait. Why did he care so much about Roy's feelings...he didn't still love that stuffy bastard, right?

"Sadly yes." The dark haired man began cursing himself as well.

"Sadly? Is loving me that bad? Then me still loving you must be that bad!" He blushed. Had he just--? Judging by the elder's shocked silence, yes he had. And he definitely did not expect what happened next.

Despite some awkward arm movements, Roy had managed to envelop Edward into a hug, using his hands to locate the smaller's face so he could pinpoint the lips and kiss the blond.

Once he got over his momentary shock, Edward wrapped his own arms around the other and began to kiss back. And just as they were getting hotter and hotter and Edward was moaning, the door opened to reveal a bunch of smirking/blushing subordinates and a certain glasses-wearing man snapping away with his camera.

"Good to see you two back together, Chief." Commented Havoc as he lit another cigarette, only to have his girlfriend send him a threatening glare. He quickly put it out before continuing. "Does this means Mustang'll start slacking off again and the Chief'll start reacting to being called short?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"...I think I'll take a long overdue coffee break for the rest of the day, Hawkeye."

Havoc and Hawkeye sighed, while everyone else laughed. Jean then gave them a mournful look. "And here I was enjoying the lack of work and the quiet..." Everyone laughed again, except Edward who was protesting (loudly) that he was NOT loud.


	8. The Proposal

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Proposal**_

_Another year dating. Now ages 18 and 32, Edward and Roy were what you might call the perfect couple. Faithful, loving and just plain cute. Roy was now beginning to feel he wanted more. Not in a sexual sense, but relationship wise. He loved him, he loved him back, they loved each other. So why not take the next big step?_

Roy had chosen the ring after getting off work, and was rather satisfied with his choice (even though it cost a pretty penny). It was a simple band of silver that anybody might wear as decoration, with tiny diamonds set evenly along half of the edge.

It was currently in its case, sitting in his coat pocket as he reached home. As usual, Edward met him at the door with a large grin. "Hey bastard." A standard greeting. What his blond lover didn't know was how _not_ usual that evening would be.

After dinner (which involved Edward insulting ever aspect of his cooking possible) and dessert (which **required** Edward to tell him everything that was off) they sat down in the living-room, each with a cup of coffee. Roy, nearly twitching with nervousness, had to calm himself down before reaching into his pocket and grabbing the ring's container. What if Edward said no? What if he refused? Forcing his worries down, he got off the couch and knelt before Edward.

"Ed..." The dark-haired general lifted the box, lifting it open. "Would you marry me?"

Edward looked pretty shocked from the totally out of the blue question, and expressed his surprise by saying "shit!" His golden eyes widened in shock before he set down his coffee and picked up the ring, examining it carefully like it was about to explode.

"Woooooooow, Mustang, this must have cost ya..." When Roy sighed (why must his blond lover examine the price of everything he bought him?) Edward's eyes flicked down to the man kneeling in front of him and gave an enthusiastic nod. "Sure, why not?"

As Roy got back onto the couch and helped Edward slide the ring on before engaging in a very sweet make out session, the thoughts around the back of his mind were definitely along the lines of:

Only Edward Elric could take the romantic proposal of a one Roy Mustang and turn into something only he could reply to with a "sure, why not?"

That's what made him special, and that's what Roy adored...oh dear. Hughes was going to be adamant about Elysia's bridesmaid dress now.


	9. The Wait

_**Milestones**_

_**by Me And My God Complex**_

_**The Wait**_

_Roy and Edward got engaged, but despite having already dated for two years, they chose to keep avoiding Hughes' extreme insistence for a wedding (an excuse to put Elysia in a flower girl dress; though seeing his best friend happy was important as well) and kept pushing the date back. All their friends wondered, why?_

Roy groaned in annoyance, rubbing his forehead. He really, really, _really_, did not want to listen to this. But of course, life, universe and fate all hated him, so he had to listen to this. _This_ being Maes' list of reasons for why Roy and Edward should already be at the altar.

"And look at this! It's perfect! Little flowers are sewn into the hem! It would be a waste not to use it! It's on sale!" Maes gazed rapturously at the bridal magazine he held in his hands. Roy rolled his eyes.

"This is the hundredth flower girl outfit you've thought to be 'perfect'. Elysia only has one body, Hughes." Roy began to doodle on one of the magazines, knowing he would never get any work done with the other man there. Ah well, at least there was a plus side to this torture.

"Flower girl outfit! No no no! It's a bridal gown!" Roy's head snapped upward.

"I'm marrying a man, Hughes. I know Edward's pretty and all, but–"

"Edward, who said anything about Edward? I'm looking at your size." Caught off guard, Roy gaped in disbelief at his best friend.

"Maes, I am going to _roast_ you–"

"Aww, I'm just trying to make you smile! You've been grumpy lately, always snapping at us when we ask about the wedding! Ed isn't much better, I might add."

"You know what, Maes, maybe we're grumpy because you won't stop asking about the wedding!"

"What, your friends have no right to know when you're getting married? That's harsh, Roy."

Roy sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He suddenly felt very old, a strange feeling since his Edward normally kept him feeling young. "Think about it Maes. Have you seen Al around? Winry? Why aren't they helping out with the wedding plans?"  
". . . dammit. They don't know, do they?" Maes dropped a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder, sudden;y feeling rather regretful of how much he and the others had been pushing for this wedding. There was no way Edward would get married without his brother or best friend there, and if duo didn't know that Edward was dating Roy then they couldn't have the wedding. "Why hasn't Ed told them? Is he worried about their reactions?"  
"I think he is. We haven't really talked about it, but I know that as much as he loves me, he would – and did do everything for his brother, and therefor his brother's opinion means a lot to him. And Winry's too. I don't want to push him into telling them, so I guess for now, we'll just have to wait." Roy let out a gusty sigh, trying to re-balance his turbulent emotions.

Maes was silent for a long moment before he squeezed Roy's shoulder and gently asked, "want to get a drink?"

Roy nodded, standing up abruptly. "Nothing would be better."


End file.
